


Perks of being Invisible

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Smutt, morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: The five times Mason and Corey got busted while being invisible and the one time they dind'tORThe five times Morey tried to get it on but were busted and the one time they weren't.Thanks to Alicia for the prompt.





	Perks of being Invisible

  
**1.**

Hunters were defeated, Melissa called Argent for the cleanup at the hospital. Everyone re-united and rejoiced that they made it and had a silent moment for those who didn’t. Gabe, Deucalion... that little red-haired boy that no one knew. Everyone was safe and relived that it was over. Everyone except Corey and Mason.

There was a thick tension hanging between the boys, something fueled by the rush of almost dying. They were choking on the want within them. They hadn’t much time to themselves since all the trouble started, barely able to squeeze in a kiss never mind the actual fucking.

Corey tugged on Mason’s hand, while Scott was still talking about what happened at the warehouse. He allowed Corey to pull them into invisibility and they snuck away to Mason’s car, with the intent on driving home at least, but they didn’t make it that far. As soon as they shut their doors, both boys were lunging for one another.

Corey climbed over and into Mason’s lap, both hands on the side of his face, “I love you so much, and I know we said it before but, I love you so much” Corey said, his eyes searching for another spot on Mason’s face to kiss, he tasted like sweet gunpowder and lust, he smelled even better.

“I love you too, god, I never wanna lose you” Mason breathed.

Corey flashed his luminous green eyes at the sight of Mason’s wet bottom lip, his tongue dragging over it, daring the chimera to take a bite. Corey pulled down on his boyfriend’s lip, holding it there. 

He let four tiny fangs drop, grazing them over the slick flesh, nipping it gently when Mason gasped. Mason’s hips pushed up into Corey’s ass, and he rocked back down in response. “I _need_ you Cor, I need you right now” Mason whined digging his fingers into the soft skin under his palms.

“Me too, me too” Corey said hungrily stripping off his jacket, working to get Mason’s off too. Once removed, their jackets were tossed in the back seat and their hands dipped in under the other’s shirt, rubbing over hard nipples, pinching lightly. Their tongues lapping up the taste of the other, their cocks leaking inside the constraints of their pants.

Corey could smell it, mixing in the air and it got him high enough not to care that they were in a parking lot, he needed to be in Mason _now_. His eyes flashed again tugging at Mason’s belt, “Get it off, come on Mase, move” He glitched unable to contain his arousal, flipping the switch invisibility switch on and off.

“Okay okay, here,” Mason’s head swirled, out-of-control-Corey drove him nuts, “lift up” he said tapping Corey’s thigh so he could slide his jeans down.

Just then a heavy knock on the window startled them back to visibility, through the steamy windows they could see Parrish’s badge, “Guys, come on. Go home.”  

By the time they got to Corey’s place the exhaustion and after shock set in and they could barely keep their eyes open. 

 

**2.**

Someone thought it would be a great idea to go out and ‘unwind’ after the older pack members left. Someone else also said dancing was a great way to get rid of tension.

One of the someone’s shameless reason was that Brett Talbot hung out there almost every Friday and Mason said he had an _eight_ pack. 

The other someone only went along ‘because the pack still didn’t trust the first someone’- it had _absolutely nothing_ to do with the fact that a certain buff chimera worked as a barman in the club. Nope.

These two someone’s were also the only ones dancing.

Mason and Corey kept Theo company at the bar, flattering him and his tight Sinema t-shirt enough to get free shots.

Theo poured another 2 shots, spilling the tequila over the rims of the glasses, “Dude, you’re not even looking?!” Corey yelled.

“Obviously he isn’t- Liam looks fantastic, and he can dance… like really dance.” Theo snapped his eyes to Mason, “You still want free shots or…?”

“Kind of question is that?”

“Then let me live” Theo said turning his gaze back to the dance floor where Liam was pushing his sweat drenched hair out of his face, moving with the beat faster and faster, eyes closing as he got lost in the music.   


“ _Jesus_ …” Theo blinked away the amber in his irises and cleared his throat, adjusting his pants subtly… not that the other two noticed….

Corey tossed his shot back but instead of swallowing the fiery drink he pulled Mason closer and the darker boy dipped his tongue into the chimera’s mouth, drinking the tequila up as it dribbled down Corey’s lip.

He sucked his tongue clean, his own mouth burning warm as the tequila clung to his lips. Corey leaned in kissing him hard, his eyes were closed but there was a dull green glow glimmering under his lids as he snaked his hand into Mason’s neck.

Theo was busy stacking up fresh bottles while the two mouth fucked each other but when he turned around, they were nowhere to be found.

He looked around a few times, but his eyes just fell back on the dance floor- Liam laughed at something Nolan said, his smile lighting up the place. Theo almost growled when Talbot interrupted his view with that ridiculous body to order a drink.

“Shit Brett is right next to us” Mason whispered into Corey’s ear as he ran a hand over the bulge in the chimera’s pants, up and down, pressing harder with each stroke.

He ran his hand down in between Core’s legs, cupping his balls before dragging it back up. “Mason…” Corey warned as Brett got closer to them.

He heard Brett ask Theo what that smell was and Mason snorted, knowing it was their horny little chemos wafting into the werewolf’s nose.

Brett hadn’t met the chameleon yet and wasn’t aware of what was going on right next to him with the music making hard to hear the lusty little whispers.

Corey nibbled along Mason’s jaw, up to his lips kissing him deeply. The chimera spread his legs giving Mason better access. “Want me to suck you off right here, huh?” Mason mumbled for only Corey to hear as he trailed his hands down, squeezing Corey’s ass tight and tugging him roughly into his body.

 

“Yeah…” Mason met the gasp that followed with an open mouth, tongue licking inside, humming as their erections brushed together.

There was a loud banging on the counter, “Hey! Hey, cut it out you two! Just because we can’t see you doesn't mean you’re not there!”

Theo yell-whispered. They flicked back into sight and Brett jumped when they suddenly appeared next to him, silly smiles on their faces.

Brett looked between the two and Theo with his finger in the air. “No, you’re not crazy,” Theo assured the shocked wolf, “They _did_ just appear out of thin air. Brett, meet Corey, our own invisa-boy”

That night Liam ended up drunker than he was supposed to be and Mason had to take care of him because the damn hell-coyote blushed and refused to touch him when they found him naked on the hood of Theo’s truck. Vomiting, love-sick werewolves sure are a mood killer. Corey and Mason agreed it was time for a Thiam intervention when Liam sobered up.

 

**3.**

Scott had Melissa promise to have the new pack over regularly under the pretense of making sure they were okay, but it was more to make sure they weren’t burning the town to the ground.

Of course the pack mama also made sure they ate, showed up to school, and that there weren’t any weirdness going on – which was a lot harder to establish with this lot than one would think.

So the Saturday pack dinner went well if you ignored the longing stares between Liam and Theo, the puppy eyes Nolan had for Brett- gaping mouth resting on his fist and all, and the thick desire hanging between Corey and Mason.

They purposely avoided each other knowing one touch was all it would take. Both were semi hard already just from sitting next to each other at the dinner table because Liam ‘didn’t want to sit so close to Theo’- little shit just wanted to sit _opposite_ him so he could peep at the chimera when he wasn’t looking.

The two fools helped Melissa clear the table while Brett and Nolan had a light saber war with two wooden spoons in the kitchen and Alec was still on his phone at the table.

There were already too many bodies in the kitchen so Mason and Corey resigned themselves to the living room and got the movie ready. Mason was still fiddling with the dvd player when he felt Corey behind him and then everything was green and he was pressed against the t.v cabinet.

Corey’s lips were soft in the back of his neck, his tongue drawing small wet circles on his skin. “You taste so good baby, I wanna eat you up” Corey whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down Mason’s spine. He arched his back, pressing his ass into the chimera, his cheek against Corey’s open mouth, “I miss you so much, I want to _feel_ you”.

Corey placed one hand on Mason’s hip, the other around his throat and he guided his hips into a slow grind against his cock. Mason whined and Corey tightened the grip on his neck, “I am going to fuck you so hard Mason, you have no idea”

All Mason could do was swallow and hope his boyfriend wasn’t insane enough to do it right there, because he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet.

“Yeah, let me go find them, I think they’re in here” Alec called out to Melissa. The youngster popped around the corner seconds after Corey flicked the two back to reality. They stood awkwardly leaning against the cabinet, Mason staring the ceiling and Corey inspecting his nails with a faint whistle. “Uh, there’s dessert…” poor soul eyed them both suspiciously, pointing back to the kitchen.

The pack fell asleep on the family bed, spread all over the living room floor. Theo stayed downstairs with them instead of going up to his room, a hand resting over Liam’s stomach as they slept. Brett and Nolan were on their stomachs facing each other, pinkies intertwined. Alec steered clear of all the cuddling and was curled up on the single seater. “Guess there won’t be any fucking tonight, huh?” Corey said softly, stroking Mason’s cheek.

“I get to sleep next to you tonight, it’s all good” Mason said with a bright but sleepy smile, snuggling closer to the chimera.

“I love you brown eyes” Corey said, kissing Mason’s forehead and stroking his arm as he drifted off.

“Mmmkay” Mason nodded and then he was gone and so was any chance of them screwing, for two weeks because it was time for finals.

 

**4.**

 Okay so, there was no way they could go without touching each other for two whole weeks. Corey sent Mason a text to meet him in the locker room after practice, the rest of the team were kept behind because they sucked but he was an amazing goalie, thanks to his were-reflexes and was allowed to leave. He showered quickly replacing the smell of sweat with the coco butter and vanilla body wash that he knew Mason loved.

He heard the door click open, and that scent hit him, the one that drove him wild, the one he would protect and do anything for. Two warm arms snaked around his waist, playing over the towel he had draped around him. “Hmm my favorite smell,”

Mason kissed between his shoulder blades one hand moving to loosen the towel. He wrapped a hand around Corey, stroking until he was fully hard. Corey leaned forward steadying himself on the lockers, spit down onto his dick, watching as it smoothed the glide of Mason’s hand, slow unhurried pumps. Ghostly kisses across his back, Mason’s other hand kneading the chimera’s ass.

He’s so close, so ready and he starts flicking between realities, green and normal over and over again until his eyes flash and then…. Liam’s voice shoots through the locker room. He startles.

“So the entire team is on their way here right now, if I were you I’d get my invisible ass out of here”

“Are you kidding me??” Corey is sweating, his cock aching but going slack in Mason’s hand.

“This is honestly a nightmare. I swear. Like, who makes these rules?” Mason grumbles while handing Corey his clothes, kissing him quickly before heading for the door, “Call me later! Or don’t, doesn’t even matter! Not like we’ll have sex ever again! God”

“Liam, how long were you listening?” Corey growls.

“I mean I was going to wait for you to finish but…” The lacrosse team barged in the doors finishing Liam’s sentence for him.

“Wait, why do you smell like Theo?? Is he… is that? Oh…. OH!?”

“Shut up, Corey. Shut up”

A loud smack resounds through the locker rooms, wet skin on skin and a raspy voice chuckling, “See ya later baby wolf”

 

**5.**

Graduate and get laid. That was the plan. Two fucking weeks and one failed attempt- how they made it only they knew. Mason just about knocked the door down when he got to Corey’s house. His mom was on a business trip and Jeremy, his older brother, was out with his girlfriend at least until 5pm. They had an entire 12 hours to bang each other’s brains out.

Mason did a kind of run jump right into Corey’s arms and the chimera dropped the stack of envelopes he was holding. He grabbed Mason by the ass, sliding his hands up the boys back as they kissed, smiling into it, “Hey babe”

Corey leaned up into Mason’s mouth again, tasting the tea he had before coming over- cinnamon and honey. “Hey brown eyes” Corey said nuzzling his nose under Mason’s jaw, “You want something to drink?”

“I just need you,” Mason answered pulling at Corey’s hair so that he could see him, and he was met with a pair of glowing green eyes, “always ready for me, huh?”

“Always” Corey said carrying Mason outside. He laid him down on one of the beach chairs next to the pool, making quick work of his shirt and jeans. Corey groaned running his hands up and down the chocolate skin, his erection growing in his shorts every time Mason’s body moved under his palms, “Touch me, please please please, I’m begging” Mason whined, needy and hungry.

“I can hear that, and I like it,” Corey murmured against Mason’s stomach, planting butterfly kisses up his sides, chest crazing against Mason’s hard length under him. “I wish you could smell yourself right now baby…” he burrowed his face right under Mason’s pec, licking softly, “takes my breath away”

Mason bit down on his lip, his body writhing wildly under Corey’s when the chimera slid a hand over his cock, fisting up and down a few times. Mason whined, moving his hips with Corey’s hand, “baby… oh god, please, I need…”

“What brown eyes…. What do you need?”

His mouth formed a wordless ‘o’ when Corey’s body moved down and he felt a warm mouth pressing soft kisses up his shaft, “Yes, yes that’s exactly what I need. Please” he said, his words breathy and mumbled. Corey obliged, flipping his tongue over the head a few times, moaning as the salty leakage hit his taste buds.

He pushed Mason’s thigh up, giving himself access to Mason’s ass, flattening his tongue, he licked a long wet stripe from the soft skin below his hole up to the tip of his cock, earing himself a delicious moan. He looked up to see Mason leaning up to see him, a look of complete amazement and want on his face. Corey did it again, tongue circling his hole a few times before he finally closed his mouth around Mason’s dick.

Mason was huge, Corey was still getting used to having all of him in his mouth, never mind too far down his throat. He held Mason by the base of his cock, sliding his mouth over the tip then back down to his fist, letting it get sufficiently wet. He jerked and sucked in fast successions just the way Mason liked it, his thumb tracing maddening circles around the boy’s hole.

Corey moaned around his dick, the vibration sending Mason tethering on that edge, “Cor… Please baby… please” Mason cried, whimpering, hands fisted in the chameleon’s hair. Corey delivered the kill shot, removing his hand from the base and sinking down low until he felt the warm shots against the back of his throat, he pulled off before he gagged and jerked Mason the rest of the way, watching the strands spill over his fist.

It was that moment Jeremy stormed in the front door having a heated argument with his girlfriend over the phone. Corey quickly made them invisible, the two stayed still on the beach chair as Jeremy walked outside, lighting a cigarette, yelling into the phone about why ‘Bonnie’ acted like a brat. “The universe really does not want us to have sex, like truly and honestly” Mason sighed.

Corey snorted, “Yeah no, the times we did was apparently enough to last us a lifetime” There was no way they could move without his brother busting them, so they waited hoping he wouldn’t wonder why there were scattered pieces of clothing laying on the lawn. 

Jeremy kicked at a rock, dust puffing around his shoe and he decided that the garden was dry and now would be the perfect time to water it. He bent down to the tap, “Oh no… Mase…” Corey tried to warm before Jeremy turned the sprinklers on and water sprayed all over them, glitching them back into view.

“Corey???” he dropped the phone staring at his brother with a large cock in his hand. Two boys waved awkwardly and Mason looked away blushing in another direction.

“Okay so I won’t tell mom you smoke if you shut up about this. Deal?”

“Where the fuck did you come from???”

“Yeah, we need to talk”

Thank god it was date night, there was still some possibility of getting laid.

 

**+1**

Mason stepped through the door onto the rooftop overlooking Beacon Hills and everything was beautiful, the city, the lights, the stars but most of all the smiling boy in front of him. He didn’t even notice the table for two and delicious dinner behind him.

Corey looked stunning, white collar shirt and dark blue jeans, tie hanging loose around his neck. His hair was a beautiful mess, dark eyes glittering in the light of the full moon.

Mason moved to Corey shrugging off his jacket, taking the plate he was holding and putting it down in a haste, he greeted the chimera with a hard kiss. Corey drove him back to the ledge, perching him on it, his tongue fucking deep into Mason’s mouth, hands sailing over clothed skin.

Mason’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of the white shirt, “Aren’t you hungry?” Corey asked enjoying the plump lips in his neck, “Later” Mason replied, undoing the buttons one by one, chasing Corey’s lips again.

Corey pushed in between Mason’s legs, spreading them. His hand gliding in a half moon from one knee to the other, barely brushing over his covered cock but Mason sucked in a deep breath, bucking into the touch, “Oh god… we’re on a roof and we don’t have lube… Corey I’m going to die, I can’t-”

“Relax brown eyes, I got you” Corey unzipped Mason’s pants and shimmied them down his legs, open mouth breathing against his cock, hand worshipping up his thighs. He burrowed his nose in Mason’s groin and inhaled the scent, “Fuck, I’m not going to last baby” Corey said, rubbing a hand over the uncomfortable bulge in his jeans.

He had been denied his orgasm for too long now, he was aching even when he wasn’t hard and he tried getting off on his own but it wasn’t the same without being surrounded by his favorite smell.

“So hurry up and fuck me” Mason urged, pulling open the shirt and gliding his palms over Corey’s chest. The chimera groaned in response, he undid his pants, stepping out of them as they reached his ankles. Corey stroked himself down quickly, thumb gliding over his glistening tip, smudging it on the inside of Mason’s thigh.

He reached for a blue tube on the table, squirting some liquid into his hand, smearing in between his fingers before reaching down to Mason’s ass. He locked Mason’s lips with his as he slicked his hole up with the gel.

His tongue copied the movements of his fingers, stroking slow circles then pushing in and pulling out with a twist, over and over. He added more fingers until Mason was a whimpering mess against him, leaking and beautiful.

“Please Corey, please…”

“Okay baby, hold onto me” the wind blew the open white shirt back, tie still hanging loose around his neck, he looked amazing.

He withdrew his fingers, slicking himself up once more and lined up with Mason’s ready hole. He chuckled, “You’re gonna have to keep still brown eyes...”  Corey said adoringly to the squirming boy in his arms- too excited and too riled up. The chimera lifted Mason up, guiding his ass down onto his dick and he gasped as his tip entered, surrounded by heat, “Oh wow… Mason… I…”

“Come on babe, move” he circled his ass around the tip, Corey’s toned arms holding him up by the waist.

“So needy” Corey smiled and lowered Mason further, his nails digging into Mason’s shoulders as his shaft disappeared in him.

“Oh my god, yes… ah fuck that feels so…” Mason threw his head back as Corey moved him up and down, his hips thrusting up slowly into Mason.

“Faster Corey, come on” Mason nagged biting down on the chimera’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around Corey’s neck.

“Mason if I go any faster I’ll come”

“Well is that not the point?”

“Don’t you want to enjoy this too?”

“Yeah but if you come now, we can swap and I’ll do you”

The thought had Corey’s cock twitching in Mason’s tight ass. “Fine, but you asked for this…”

Mason flashed him a devilish grin, moving his hands to steady himself on the ledge behind him. Corey placed him back down on the wall, he pulled out slightly and then he snapped back in. Over and over again, Mason’s cock bounced on his stomach, glistening up his dark skin with contrasting drops of pre-cum.

It didn’t take much for Corey; he was already there. He closed his eyes but mason placed a soft hand on the side of his face, “No look at me...” Corey obliged and as soon as his eyes met Mason’s and his hips snapped forward he came.

Mason watched his brown eyes flutter with pleasure, his pretty mouth gasping, cheeks flushing a gorgeous pink as he breathed Mason’s name again and again.

He let himself breathe for a few seconds and then he picked Mason up and carried him to the mattress he brought up there, right under the string of fairy lights, candles all around it.

“You really went all out huh?” Mason smiled looking at the pretty scene. “Anything for you my babe” Corey said slipping out of Mason with a wince. He laid Mason down and curled up beside him, tangling their fingers together. “That was amazing…” Corey smiled up into the night sky.

Mason rolled over and straddled Corey’s thighs, kissing his chest, “My turn” he said against Corey’s heated skin, his hands ghosting down to the chimera’s sensitive cock.

Mason snaked the tie from Corey’s neck and slid his hands up his boyfriend’s arms, gripping his wrists and pulling them up over his head. He knotted the tie around Corey's wrist and glanced down at him, “You good?” Corey winked rolling his hips into Mason’s naked ass, wet with dripping cum, “So good. Carry on baby”

He kissed his way down Corey’s body, licking the inside of his thighs as he pushed them up, biting gently when he moaned. Masons mouth made contact with Corey’s pink hole, licking up roughly, feeling the muscle tense under his tongue.

He coated a finger in lube and slipped it into the tight hole, twirling the digit around, moving it in and out slowly. The chimera squirmed, a low growl urging him to add another finger. He fucked faster into Corey, loving the wet sloshing noises made by his fingers sliding in and out of his ass.

“Mason please, please get in me” Corey whined hands, fisting into the tie binding him. Mason moved up, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with the tip of his cock. He pushed in gently, moving slowly back and forth, earning glorious praises from his boyfriend. “What do you want baby, you want it slow or-”

“Fuck me hard” Corey begged. Mason moved faster, fingers digging into Corey’s hip bones, pulling as hard as he was thrusting.

He hummed with satisfaction watching Corey gasp for air, the sound of skin slapping together fast and relentless, echoed through the night.

"Harder Mason, please”

“Scream louder and I'll fuck harder baby”

“MASON! FUCK” Corey screamed as Mason's cock dragged over his prostate, his eyes tearing from the overwhelming pleasure it sent rushing through his body. “Yes just like that… ah god yes!!!”

 Jesus this boy was everything, so sweet and kind and devilishly sexy all at once.  Corey smiled at him incredulously, watching that plump lip pinched between his teeth as he watched his dick slide in and out of Corey. 

“Mase…. I'm gonna…. Cum” his words jumped as Mason slammed into him and grabbed his cock, jerking hard until the chimera painted his own chest and neck with glistening beads of cum, the world glowing green around them.

 “Oh god you're beautiful Corey…. You're so fucking beautiful” and with that Mason pulled, out wrapping a hand around his cock, he jerked a few times, leaned down to cover Corey's eyes and then he exploded into a million little milky pieces.

 He whined and moaned and cried his love’s name until he felt two warm and still tied up arms wrap around his neck, pulling him close. “I love you brown eyes”

 “Fuck…. I love you my babe”

* * *

 

“So Theo finally made a move” Mason said holding a finger full of whipped cream out to Corey, he licked it up and took a sip of wine, watching as Mason took another bite of the cream puff, “Yeah finally”

 

He pulled the blanket up to their waists, stretching his legs out in front of him, staring up at the stars, “You think Theo is really a good guy now? Like one dip in the ground and all the evil is just, _poof_... gone?”

 

“I think Theo met someone who made being good worth it” Corey replied, nudging Mason’s side. “Kind of like me”

 

“Babe… you are totally the evillest ray of sunshine I've ever met” 

 


End file.
